The present invention relates to a new and improved electronic scanner or interrogation system for monitoring a multitude of thread running locations of a textile machine, wherein a measuring head for detecting a thread rupture or breakage is provided at each thread running location.
An electronic scanner as known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 601,093, granted Dec. 31, 1977, and German Pat. No. 2,731,019, published Nov. 9, 1978, for monitoring a running sequence of work or operating locations for thread ruptures in a textile machine such as, for example, a ring spinning frame comprises a scanning head which is guided past the work or operative locations for the contactless pick-up of electrical signals which are generated as long as the thread is properly running and which fail to occur when the thread is absent. With these arrangements the scanning head is guided past the work or operative locations along a guide rail by means of a traction band.
It is further known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2,315,328, published April 13, 1978, to monitor in a spinning machine the threads which extend from a multiple number of spinning nozzles for faults which are detected by capacitive scanning heads. The fault indicating signals are stored for a time interval. The scanning heads and the individual stores or storages are periodically scanned or interrogated, and the fault-indicating signals which occur during the scanning intermissions or pauses and which exceed a threshold value remain stored until the following scanning period.